Koin
Koin is a tiefling archfey warlock played by Alex. Description Appearance Koin is a red-skinned tiefling, he has black hair and a fake moustache. He wears clothing of clashing patterns, simple pieces of leather armor and a lot of jewerly of all kinds. He has tattoos on most of his body. Koin is never seen without a big backpack filled with various items he stole or found on his adventures. Personality Koin doesn't really care for anything that's not entertaining or profitable. He is usually honest in his opinions, but is a compulsive liar when talking about his life and background. He is usually good to people hard on their luck, using his many underground connections in Empetria to help any new criminals. Biography Background Koin was born in a big city - Empetria, to a tiefling woman, Ataraxia, a professional assassin. She became an assassin at a young age and was a part of a small group of criminals who chose to stay together to keep each other from getting into trouble with authority. The group was not any serious syndicate, more like a dozen of very close friends who happened to all be criminals of all kind. Koin grew up surrounded by his mother's companions, and often was used as bait for the victims, learning the art of manipulation. He was always interested in magic, but failed to learn it as a wizard would, unable to gather enough attention. After a very unlucky heist, Koin's mother and her associates were captured by the city guard and jailed. Afraid to be caught too, Koin fled Empetria. Surviving outside of the city was tough, but Koin was afraid to go near civilization for a long time, paranoid about the guards. He didn't have any useful skills to live in a forest, and eventually he'd gotten lost, after going days without eating or sleeping. By chance, or by the magic of thaumaturgy he'd been casting in hopes of alerting any human nearby, he'd stumbled onto a fey crossing. Time in the feywild is easily forgotten by most people, and that was the case for Koin, too, but his chaotic nature or his charisma made some being in feywild curious enough to return him to the material plane with a clear idea of which direction he needed to go and a few spells to protect himself. Out of the forest, he'd found his way into a little town of Nadity, in the middle of Mid-Summer celebration. Title of part of life Title of different part of life Title of different part of life Beginning of the campaign Arc I Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Session 7 Relationships Character Character Character Character information Goals Notable items Robe of useful items Pact deck Current items * * * * * Former items * Abilities Tiefling abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resisteace * Infernal Legacy ** Thaumaturgy Cantrip ** Hellish Rebuke (2nd level) Feats *Actor Warlock abilities * Otherwordly Patron (ArchFey) ** Fey presence ** * Pact Magic (Charisma-Based Spellcasting) ** Cantrips *** Prestidigitation *** Eldritch blast *** Mage hand ** 1-st level spells *** Witch blast *** Arms of Hadar ** 2-nd level spells *** Ray of Enfeeblement *** Shatter *** Suggestion * Eldritch Invocations (2) ** Agonizing Blast ** Mask of Many Faces Quotations *"I am your God!" Trivia * *